This Christmas Eve
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: This Christmas Eve, Allen is making a decision that will change his and Road's life forever. Wait, is that Mistletoe on the ceiling? AllenXRoad fluff. Happy Holidays, everyone!


**Hello and Merry Christmas, everyone! I've been gone a while. Hmm. I'm awful. Anyway, it's Christmas, which means we need another AllenXRoad oneshot full of fluff for the holiday! I literally just wrote this in roughly three hours, so it's short, but I got the fluff written down and completed in one night, just for you guys! Please enjoy, and if I don't publish anymore oneshots this season, I want you to have Happy Holidays and enjoy your break from school work.**

**Disclaimer: Herp-de-derp, not the owner. Just enjoy the fluff, guys.**

* * *

><p>"Christmas," he sighed. Allen stood beside the mailbox staring up at the Christmas lights he'd slaved away to put up a week ago. Road was adamant about being the brightest house on the street, so she sat on the roof with him as he glued the hooks to the edges and draped the lights. If she hadn't been laying there against the slant of the roof and blowing puffs of fog into the air, he might not have braved the cold for her, but how could he deny her shining gold eyes and fluttery eyelashes? He recalled her nose had turned red and her cheeks were flushed in the cold, and despite his worry, sat with him the whole afternoon.<p>

He struggled to maintain the image of her button nose and chattering teeth, but a flash of lights and and ear-shattering screech echoed in his mind from years ago. All day the visions and flashbacks had been plaguing him, much to the concern of his girlfriend, spoiling the Christmas spirit that seemed to be unstoppable everywhere else.

Exactly eleven years ago, Allen had gone on a late night, Christmas eve walk with his adopted father, Mana. It happened to be snowing that night, just as it was tonight, and the roads were slick with ice. A car came around the corner and lost traction, heading straight for Allen. Mana jumped into his place, aiming to grab him and pull him out of the way, but he slipped on the ice and fell just as he pushed Allen out of the way. In a flash of car lights, he was killed right before Allen's ten-year-old eyes. Since then, Allen hadn't celebrated Christmas but for one exception. He'd just started dating Road two months before last year's Christmas and he celebrated with her family. Of course, she turned it into a huge birthday extravaganza, giving him two times as many presents and pampering him all day.

This year, Allen wanted to feel the same joy he had then, and he wanted to permanently blot out the terrifying memories that were running his mind, and he had just the plan. He lightly touched his pocket, trying to ignore the shaking in his hand. Tonight was going to be a big night.

She'd moved in with him in August, deciding she didn't want to be apart from him overnight anymore, and the past few months had been the most event-filled and happiest times of his life. After much considering and thoughtful nights, he decided he wanted to move forward, and he was going to take the first step tonight.

Suddenly, his train of thought was literally knocked out of his head when a ball of hard-packed snow hit his forehead.

"Whatcha staring at, Allen? You're going to catch a cold and then you'll be all sick on your birthday." The woman of dreams was standing just in front of the porch, holding a prepped snowball in her left hand. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Throwing snowballs at me certainly isn't going to help." Road pouted.

"But it's fun!" To show her point, she threw the snowball, hitting his shoulder.

"You're the one who's worried." Allen shrugged and gathered a snowball from the pile on the mailbox. By the time he was done, Road had grabbed a handful of snow, not bothering to shape it, and was trudging closer to him.

"Who said I was worried?" She skillfully dodged his throw and took a final bound closer, pushing the freezing slush onto his neck and grinning when Allen yelped and brushed his sweater frantically.

"Road, it's cold!" She smirked and tackled him into the ground.

"How 'bout now?" Allen bit his lip and shivered. He put his gloved hands on her arms and rolled over, putting her in the snow and beneath him.

"Hnn, it felt like that." Road shrieked and jumped up, inching away from Allen.

"Meanie. Now I'm cold. I need a hug." Allen snorted.

"And you weren't cold before?" Allen got up and held his arms wide, waiting for her to leap into them as she always did. She didn't disappoint. However, instead of the usual tight hug that squeezed the air out of him, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. Allen wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, but the mischievous look in her eyes distracted him.

"I love you." Allen already rosy cheeks burned a brighter red and he averted his eyes. He still hadn't gotten used to her saying it. Road didn't give him a chance to be embarrassed. She captured his lips in a kiss, pressing her body against him as if she was trying to melt into him. His arms settled around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. She tried to take control as she often did, but Allen stayed firm. Tonight, he was going to take the lead. Sadly, she pulled away.

"You're really hot, Allen, no one can deny it, but it's not changing the temperature, and I'm freezing cold."

"Yeah, yeah. It's like it's Christmas eve or something." Allen was satisfied she didn't untangle herself from his person, because he wanted an excuse to hold on to her a little longer.

"Ne, Allen, will you make me hot chocolate?" She asked as he carried her back inside. Allen bumped the door closed behind him and smiled.

"Of course." Road grinned and let go of his hips, stepping back down to the ground. She trailed him to the kitchen and watched him heat the water on the kettle and get two mugs out, purple and red.

"Did you get all the presents wrapped?"

"Psssh, too much work. I had Tyki wrap them for me. I bribed him with a pack of cigarettes."

"Slave driver."

"If I'm a slave driver, than you're my slave. That means you're all mine."

"I'm not objecting." Allen searched through the cupboards for a box of hot chocolate. "Do you know what time everyone's coming over?" They'd invited the whole Noah family over for their first Christmas together in the same house. Really, Allen supposed, it was just an excuse to get to stay home for the holidays for once and sleep in their own bed, but they gave an excuse to disguise their laziness.

"Sometime tomorrow." Allen stopped and looked at her.

"No... They're coming over tomorrow? I thought Christmas was next week!"

"Smart ass."

"If anything, that's your fault."

"Hmm, what happened to my sweet little Allen? You used to be too shy to say good morning to me."

"I reiterate: your fault."

"Whatever. I blame Bookman Jr. He's a bad influence." Allen snorted. Road had a thing against his friends from high school because they took him out drinking on New Years last year and brought him back head-over-heels drunk, blabbering about how he missed Lenalee's long hair and how Kanda would make a very pretty lady (much to the latter's discontent). Needless to say, Road thought Allen was hitting on Lenalee and it took a very long explanation between her and Allen's friends to explain that Allen was simply a friend only and that he'd spent the whole night bragging about Road to them, so she had no need to worry. Road found that sweet, and promptly made out with the drunken idiot, kicking Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda out of her house.

That night was the first time he told her he loved her. By morning, he didn't remember, but she was very smug about it for the rest of the week.

"Blame Lavi if you want, but you and you're family are the ones I hang out around the most, so..." Allen poured the steaming water into the mugs and dumped the packets of chocolate powder in.

"I want extra sugar." Allen already had the bag of sugar prepared beside him.

"Here you are, my love." She beamed and took a giant gulp of the hot drink, coughing when she burned her tongue and choked on too much drink. Allen couldn't help but laugh, while she pouted, her lip practically quivering.

"Allennn, I burned my tongue!"

"How to you want me to fix it?"

"Kiss me." Allen studied her impatient face. She had hot chocolate over her lip and her body was leaning over the counter towards him.

"Yes, madam." Allen met her in the middle, delighting in the taste of hot chocolate on her lip. She teased his lips with her apparently burned tongue and gripped his hair with one hand. Allen let her in and shared her air between their mouths. The kiss hardly seemed romantic since Road was obviously playing and they were both at weird angles, but Allen loved it more than anything in the world.

Both were reluctant to part, but as soon as Allen took a breath, Road leaned back again, huffing and grinning broadly.

"It's all better now! You're a miracle doctor. A sexy one, at that."

"Are you sure it's not the other way?" Road ran around the counter and grabbed Allen's hand, bringing it to her lips.

"Did I hear you imply that I'm sexy?" She kissed his gloved left hand while he hummed.

"Perhaps. Its not untrue, in any case." Road giggled."

"You're so bold tonight. I like it." Allen chuckled and used his free hand to take a sip of his hot chocolate.

"We should open a Christmas Eve present!" Allen raised an eyebrow. Road gripped his hand tightly and pulled him into the living room next to the Christmas tree. Allen set the mug on a side table by the couch and studied the presents, still aware of his hand in Road's.

"What if I open a present from you and you open a present from me?" Allen asked, his thoughts turning to the object in his pocket.

"You go first." Road made Allen sit on the floor so she could sit in his lap and pick out a present for him. She picked a present wrapped in sparkly orange with a silver bow. Allen would have complemented Tyki on his wrapping job if he were there.

Road watched giddily as Allen carefully unwrapped each little fold, not ripping the paper. He could feel Road twitching on his lap, mentally cursing him for going to slow. Inside was a striped box about the size of his head. All you had to do was remove the lid, but he was sure to slowly move each corner up at a time just to mess with Road.

"Hurry up already!" Allen laughed and finally opened the lid and pulled out a forest of tissue paper like a jack in the box. At the very bottom was very soft and fluffy knitted hat; a pale green. Road watched his reaction.

"Did you make this?" Allen asked, admiring it from every side.

"Millennie taught me how to knit and I've been working on this since I moved in. I can't tell you how many times I was about to throw it into the fireplace and watch it burn." Road continued rambling about the toils of knitting a hat and how she really hoped he liked it, because she would burn it if he didn't. Allen cut her off by pulling the hat over his hair, covering most of the white fluff, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think it's fantastic, Road. You did an amazing job. It looks professional." Allen didn't have to look up to know this was one of the rare times she blushed. He kissed her neck lightly and nuzzled her ear with his nose before pulling away and taking a deep breath.

"Road, could you stand up for a moment?" Road obviously wanted to protest, but Allen had a feeling his nervousness was leaking out into his expression. Allen stood in front of her.

"So, erm, it's your turn to open a Christmas eve present, and I already have one picked out for you. I'm really hoping you'll... accept it? Er, well, I hope it's not unwanted. I get these doubts telling me it wasn't time yet or you wouldn't want it, but every time I look at you or think about you, I remember that you're perfect and I can't risk letting you go."

"What does that have to do with a present?" Road tilted her head, reminding Allen that he had this girl and he was all hers and _how lucky was he_?

"It just does. Now, I've put a lot of thought into it and I already know that I love you more than anyone or anything else in the whole world. I mean, just look what you've brought to my life? I used to be the quiet kid in the back of everyone's mind and I tried to hide from people and I was caught up in the past, not moving forward. I was lost in a world of black and white and I couldn't even tell how bad everything was.

"But then you came, and you were so full of warmth and color and excitement. You pulled me out of my shell and wouldn't allow me to go back in. I don't know how I managed to catch and keep your attention for as long as I have, so I must be the most fortunate guy in the world." Allen took another breath and closed his eyes for a second. He couldn't bring himself to look at Road's face quite yet. He pulled the box in his pocket out and looked at it. Then he bended on one knee, both hands gripping the box like a lifeline.

"So Road, I think it's obvious I'm lost without you. I would like to- hummm, would you, I mean..." Allen stuttered and gathered the courage to look at Road. "Road Kamelot? Will you Marry me?" Road gasped.

Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped, her pink lips almost a perfect circle. Her silence raked on Allen's nerves like a jagged knife. The box in his hand was now open, revealing an engagement ring of alternating amethyst and diamond gems all around the circumference of the silver band. Suddenly, a tear fell out of Road's eye. Allen froze and almost stood up, trying to comfort her. Did he do something wrong? Did she not want to marry him? He might have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Oh Allen!" Road shook with tears but a tiny smile broke out, dissolving Allen's insecurities. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times over yes!" Allen stood, shaking down to his fingertips with a relieved smile gracing his face. Road rammed into him, squeezing him tight as she buried her face in his chest. Allen laughed and returned the hug, resting one hand on her head and the other around her shoulders. Allen had to break up the hug to put the engagement ring on her left hand. Road was crying loudly, her grin blinding and there were cute little hiccuping laughs coming from her throat.

"I love you Allen. I love you so much." Allen ruffled her hair and stroked her face.

"I love you too. With all my heart." Road glanced up for a second and her usual gleam returned to her eyes.

"Oh look, Allen, I completely forgot. I hung some Mistletoe right here in front of the tree today. No running away." Allen leaned in, his forehead and nose bumping into her.

"How could I run away from a goddess such as yourself?" And with that, they kissed under the Mistletoe.

A clock chimed from somewhere in their house. Midnight. It was Christmas day.

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas<em>

**R&R if you'd like.**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
